No Ordinary Accident
Synopsis Stephanie tries to determine why Jim has lost his powers; Katie gets a boyfriend; Mr. Litchfield catches JJ hacking into the school computer; and Daphne uses her powers to impress a boy. Jim gets his powers back and returns back to secret crime fighting. Full Recap Stephanie prepares for a romantic night. When Jim arrives, she brings him in and surprises him with a night for just the two of them. George has Amanda come over for a romantic dinner. The police scanner goes off in the garage, and he claims it's the neighbors. He goes to check it out, and then calls Jim to tell his friend that there is a carjacking in progress. Stephanie tells him to ignore it, but George persists and she reluctantly lets Jim take the call. George says that the carjacking is in progress, and Jim reluctantly leaps across the city to investigate. He spots the escaping carjackers and picks up a dumpster. As he carries it over to block their escape, Jim's strength fades and he drops it. The criminals escape as Jim looks on helplessly. The next morning at breakfast, Jim tells George and Stephanie what happened. George suggests it might be performance anxiety, but Stephanie tries to take a blood sample to be safe. His skin is still invulnerable and he realizes that his powers have come back. Stephanie persists and takes a DNA sample from his saliva despite Jim's objections. At school, Mr. Litchfield hands out the test results and JJ realizes that Kenny has a F. He points it out to Litchfield, who says that he believes that Kenny was cheating off of JJ. JJ insists that he was tutoring Kenny, which is why their answers are similar. However, Litchfield doesn't believe it and informs them that he's already entered the results in the computer. JJ realizes that Kenny will lose his football scholarship and promises to help. At the lab, Katie talks about her new boyfriend, Joshua, unaware that he's actually the Watcher. They analyze the results and note that Jim's DNA has been altered, and a virus is responsible. Now they have to identify the virus. Bret talks to Daphne about the upcoming art exam and suggests that they study together that night. She hears his thoughts and realizes he doesn't think he has anything in common with Kristy. Daphne sympathizes with him and reads his thoughts so she appears similar to him, even speaking Japanese based on what he thinks. He invites her to dinner at a sushi bar. At the station, Jim and George go over the case, and Jim refuses to drop the case since they're injuring their victims. George wonders if he's up to it, and suggests that he takes a vacation. Jim insists on pursuing the case and George agrees, but Jim slams his hand and complains when he feels pain. JJ goes to Litchfield's room after hours and hacks the computer systems. He alters Kenny's math grade, but Litchfield comes in and finds him, and says that he's in real trouble now. At home, Jim worries about his power loss to George, but discovers that his powers are back again. JJ calls to tell him the news. He and Stephanie bring JJ home, and he explains that Kenny's life is ruined because Litchfield decided he was a cheater. When they point out that he broke the law, JJ notes that they break the law to help people all the time, and he does the same thing. Once they sent him to his room, they admit that JJ has a point. Jim offers to talk to Litchfield, and Stephanie worries that Jim might be exhausting himself. He insists that he can handle it. Daphne asks JJ to download Japanese and come with her on their date to the sushi bar, but he refuses. King calls the Watcher and demands to know why he hasn't dealt with Stephanie, who is still pursuing Volson's research. The Watcher assures him that he has a way to get close to Stephanie. Stephanie checks with Katie, who hasn't had any luck finding a virus. They discuss whether Jim might have an allergy, causing his immune system to attack the mutation. Stephanie superspeeds home to check for any new contaminants, and the Watcher calls Katie to invite her to dinner. She turns him down to help Katie, and he asks her to call later. Stephanie returns and admits that she can relate back to the days when she and Jim were dating. The carjacker claims another victim and escapes in his car. Jim and JJ talk to Litchfield without success, and Jim accuses him of abusing his powers. Litchfield tells them that he's going to report JJ to the board and to the police. As the teacher drives away, the carjacker slams into the teacher's car and then drives away. Jim tries to get Litchfield out as his powers fade, while JJ calls 911. At the hospital, Jim admits to JJ that he doesn't know why his powers are failing. The doctor tells Mrs. Litchfield that a piece of piping pierced his aorta. If they remove it, he'll bleed out, and surgery is too risky. JJ blames himself for what would have happened because Litchfield was where he was because of JJ. Jim says that it isn't himself. At home, he tells Stephanie that the accident was his fault because he didn't stop the carjacker the other night. Stephanie explains about their theory of an allergic reaction, and says that he can't fight crime until his powers have stabilized. Bret and Daphne go out for dinner at the sushi bar, and he suggests that she order for them. Using her telepathy, she probes the cook for ideas and orders appropriately, even though she has no idea what it is. She discovers that she's ordered live prawns. At the hospital, JJ apologizes to the unconscious Litchfield. His powers activate, showing him how he can remove the piping. He starts studying medical texts at home, and Daphne comes in and explains that she handled the situation in her own. JJ notes that she's manipulating Bret to get with him, and says he plans to do something important with his powers before they fade. He then tells his parents that he has figured out a way to do the surgery. Stephanie needs to do it at superspeed, pulling out the pipe and suturing the aorta before Litchfield bleeds out. Jim objects, saying their powers are unreliable, and forbids his son from performing the operation. As Jim watches another broadcast about the carjackers, he continues to blame himself. He admits that JJ has a point, and Stephanie says that he should tell that to his son. Jim goes upstairs and discovers that JJ has snuck out. They check his computer and discover that he's downloaded the hospital's operating room schedules. Stephanie and Jim go to the hospital and discover that JJ is prepared to operate on his own whether she helps or not. He insists that he couldn't live with himself if he didn't help his teacher. Jim and Stephanie agree to help, and Jim insists they'll do it as a family. Katie and the Watcher meet for a late dinner, and she notes how he seems so different from his online geek persona. He brings up Stephanie, and Katie admits that it seems like there's nothing that Stephanie can't do. The Watcher talks about how he was orphaned when he was six, and someone else raised him, and takes Katie's hand. Jim, disguised as an orderly, takes Litchfield to the operating room. Meanwhile, JJ and Stephanie scrub up. Jim gets Litchfield into the OR and stands guard outside. They begin the operation and Stephanie is surprised that JJ knows so much about surgery. She admits that she didn't envision them spending time together performing an operation. As he waits outside, Jim notices a newspaper article about the carjackers, saying the city is gripped in fear. Stephanie makes the incision and then begins to remove the pipe. She suture at superspeed, stitching up the aorta in three milliseconds. However, Litchfield's BP drops and they realize there is a second injury. They can't find it, and Stephanie has JJ draw on his knowledge. She has him hold the retractor and finds the tear. Silverman comes over and Jim tries to stop him, claiming the OR is being sterilized. Silverman insists that it's for his operation, and tries to shove his way past. Stephanie stabilizes Litchfield and tells JJ that they did it... together. Silverman finally goes past Jim and enters the OR, and finds Litchfield, alone. After their dinner, Katie wonders how things will end up. The Watcher says that he had fun tonight and kisses her, but then appears taken back. Katie gets an idea and says she has to go back to the lab, but insists that they need to call each other later. The next day at school, Bret talks to Daphne and thanks her for the sushi. She hears him thinking that he's going to break up with Kristy for her, and decides to tell him the truth. Daphne explains that she's been lying all along, because she didn't know how to compete with Kristy. When Bret wonders who she is, Daphne admits that she doesn't either, and hopes that they'll both figure it out sometime in the future. At home, Jim gets a call from George, who explains that one of his snitches have told him where the carjackers are. He prepares to go so that he can identify the carjackers and call the police. When Stephanie warns against it, Jim admits that he feels useless and insists on helping whether he has powers or not. As he goes, Katie calls and says she's discovered something important. Stephanie superspeeds to the lab and Katie explains that she realized that Jim is allergic to Stephanie. Stephanie realizes that her lip gloss is responsible, and Katie demonstrates that the plant withers when it's exposed to the cinoxate in the lip gloss. Jim arrives at the carjackers' chop shop and prepares to call the police. The carjackers, Omar and Junior discover him and figure him for a cop, and Jim insists that he's just an artist with a family. Omar shoots Jim and he collapses. Stephanie tries to call Jim without success and goes to find him. As she leaves, the flower regrows. As the carjackers check Jim, they realize that he caught the bullet. He easily subdues them with his renewed strength. Mrs. Litchfield visits her husband, and JJ comes in after she leaves. Litchfield says that nobody knows how he got better, and explains that some specialist performed his procedure without notifying the administration, so to avoid liability if he failed. JJ asks him about their issue, and Litchfield says that he can't remember anything that happened before the accident. The Watcher arrives at the lab with flowers for Katie. Stephanie comes in and Katie introduces her new boyfriend. The Watcher says that he hopes to know her better. At home, Stephanie explains to Jim how he lost his powers. They kiss, and then he wonders if she got rid of the lip gloss. He goes to lock up the house. The Watcher meets with King, who gives him an injection. He tells his underling to find out what Stephanie is hiding from him. Cast 'Starring' *Micheal Chiklis as Jim Powell *Julie Benz as Stephanie Powell *Kay Panabaker as Daphne Powell *Jimmy Bennett as J.J. Powell *Autumn Reeser as Katie Andrews *Romany Malco as George St. Cloud 'Guest Starring' *Stephen Collins as Dayton King *Josh Stewart as The Watcher *Amy Acker as Amanda Grayson *Jason Antoon as Mr.Litchfield Category:Episodes